Pokemon Rose Quartz & Star Sapphire Ep1
by CrypticCharmander
Summary: This summer, my real life school closed down. I had gone there since pre-school and till 7th grade.This FanFic is about me and my fellow students in the poke mon world, in memorie of them.Go Eagels! Please rate,comment, or PM me about my story. 3
1. Chapter 1

Poke`Mon Rose Quartz & Star Sapphire Episode 1  
>Today the big day?<br>By: Shiny Charmander Theme Song: Listen to your Heart ( Nightcored version)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright warm sun shined down through the pink tinted windows , making the skin of the girl laying her bed skin seem pinker than normal. The girl slowly opened her eyes, rolled over from her side onto her back, yawned , and stretched her arms out above/behind her. She then looked at a alarm clock at the side of her bed that laid upon a dark wooded side table . The clock read 8:08. She lazily rolled her eyes back and started to fall asleep. Then suddenly she jetted up and grabbed at the clock slipping and tumbling off the bed, making the side table fall over , and then the clock went flying! She jumped forward to catch the clock right before it crashed to pieces. "whew~" She said with relief. She looked again at the clock, her dark brown hair covered her eyes and she swiped them aside to get a better look at the time. " 9:10 !" She yelled as she sat up straight. " Mum's gonna' kill me…"The girl gave a depressed look. She then thought out loud, " For some reason she wanted me to get up early this morning, I wonder why?".

Her brown eyes scanned the room for any clues as if her mother had been in the room. Nope. Everything but the mess the girl made was perfectly in order. Suddenly a soft barking noise came from the girls closet ,"Oh , no! Shhhh.. Zorua, don't make any noises. We've kept you hidden this long, we don't want to ruin it!" she said in a hushed up tone. The girl got up and walked to the closet doors, quickly but silently throwing the doors open. A small Zorua jumped out of a pile of clothes, at the bottom of the closet. The Zorua leapt into the girls arms, it snuggled into the warmth of the silky yellow and red polka dotted pajamas. The girl giggled, "Now be quite, I`ve hid you from mother for a about five months now." The girl silently slipped into a flashback.

The girl was walking in the tall grass, a place nobody should be if they don't have poke`mon. The girl was wearing a Orange tank top, a open jacket colored black with Orange outline, short shorts which where white, black-white sneakers, and nee high rainbow socks. She also wore a hat that was all orange, but the bill and outline was black, the front of the hat was white with a black poke`ball symbol embroidered into it. She took her hat off and held it in her right hand. To the left of her some bushes started to shake, and she knew it meant a poke`mon was behind it.

She was scared of moving because she didn't know what kind of poke`mon this was. The hand clutching her hand tightened , and she became brave. "H-Hello? Is that a person?" her voice started to trail off, " A person… hopefully a person… not a poke`mon…" . After a while of no reply, she became even more brave. The girl clutched both of her fists and quickly put her hat on, her ponytail stuck out of the hole of the hat, and the bill of the hat shaded her face. Then she did the unexpected, she ran forward into the shaking bush. "What am I doing!" she thought, " I don't have any poke`mon to battle with!She made it through the bush and stopped dead, she looked down at a tiny poke`mon she had never seen before.

A weak Zorua was curled up in a ball, shaking. It's eyes where closed and it was making whimpering noises. The girl bent down and kneeled to the Zorua, it was then she realized it was hurt. The Zorua`s paw was bent and the fur on it's body was filthy. She bent down and gently petted the Zorua, which let out a small cry " Zo-rua!" it softly trailed off. The girl then pick up the Zorua and cradled it gently in her arms. " It's okay, I'm going to help you." The young girl promised. The flash back faded away as Zorua licked the girls face.

And a other noise coming from under her bed sounded. A faint purple glow made the under of her bed look eerie. The girl walked to her bed and set Zorua down upon it. She bent down on her knees and lifted some of her blanket sheets out of the way.A medium sized Litwick stood in front of her, smiling. Apparently the girl's spasm attack earlier still amused it. " And Litwick , you too. It's been a few months since we met also." This time she told Litwick about when they first met instead of letting herself fall backwards into her flashbacks.

" Where did we first meet..?" She questioned herself already knowing her answer, " That's right, when we went to visit grandmother in Mistralton. I can remember it well because grandmother had just moved there from here in Nuvema town, and it was the first time I had been out of this town or on a plain! I wish we would have been able to walk there, I would have been actually able to see poke`mon **not** on my t.v screen. Well, anyways. When we got there, Grandma had already known the place so well, she decided to give us a tour! At the end she took me and my little brother and sister to the Celestial Tower.". The Litwick jumped up once in happiness , he knew that the Celestial Tower is where he used to live. The girl laughed softly, " And when we finally got to the top of the tower, I got to ring the bell."

" Then as we where walking out, I saw a small purple light, every couple minutes it would catch my eye. It seemed like it was following me, and it was. Because when we got back to Grandma's house, I found you-" , she pointed at Litwick , " all ready to go in my suit case."

The girl didn't know why Litwick followed her, maybe it was because he liked the sound the bell made when she rang it. Everyone who rings it makes a different sound. Litwick and the girl smiled at each other.

" Charlotte!" a voice called from downstairs. The poke`mon knew the routine to well by now, Zorua ran back into the closet and Litwick went back under Charlotte's bed. The girl, which we now know as Charlotte, stood up as her mother walked in. Charlotte glanced at the closet and at her bed to make sure her hidden secrets were staying hidden. "Charlotte, what are you still doing here! And in your pajamas too!" Charlotte's mom said in shock. " What do you mean? I knew I was supposed to get up early but where was I supposed to go!" She replied back. " I guess that means you didn't look at the note I put on your door either.""There was a note on my door?" Charlotte sounded confused as she went to her door and then saw the yellow sticky note on it.

She read aloud. " Dear Charlotte, Today I want you to go down to the Poke`mon lab to help Professor Juniper and scientist White." Charlotte started to panic and become louder as she read on, " Your friends Elisabeth and Joshua will be there too. Don`t be late …" she took a deep depressed sigh at this point, " you might hold things up…", Charlotte looked back at her mother. "What time was I supposed to go?"

" You where supposed to go at 8:45. It`s already 9:26 , Charlotte! You are already late and it will take even more time just to get ready!"Charlotte pushed her mother out of the room."Wh-What are you doing!" her mother said."I'm going to get ready! That's what!" , Charlotte slammed the door closed and started to throw her clothes off, and replacing them with the same ones she wore when she met Zorua.

Charlotte then ran out of her bedroom, then stopped half way down the stairs and ran back to her room. Charlotte opened the closet and found Zorua, " I'm going somewhere, I don't know how long I'll be gone but you are in charge! Make sure Litwick doesn't get into trouble. Kay? Okay! Bye-Z !" Charlotte ran down the stairs faster than she did before and then past her eight year old sister Jessie and her three year old little brother Jason, who where fighting over the game boy advance and didn't notice Charlotte who "flew" past them and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Poke`Mon Rose Quartz & Star SapphireEpisode 2 The assignment? By: Shiny Charmander Theme Song: Listen to your Heart ( Nightcored version)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Charlotte ran past the few houses, past some of the neighbors gardening in their gardens, and the only other Poke`mon she had seen in person. Her neighbor , Joshua and his mom , had a Purugly. As Charlotte ran past Purugly , Purugly let out a annoying " Prrr-UGLY!" . It seemed that Charlotte's running feet had awoken it from it's deep slumber. " Oh be quite!" , Charlotte stopped to yell at the normal type cat poke`mon. The Purugly gave off a other growl and leapt off the porch and ran through a kitty door , into the house. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at it as it ran away from her. It was obvious that neither of them liked each other. Charlotte resumed her persistent running. Finally she made it to the Poke`mon Lab. Two bikes where leaning against the side if the building, a dark blue one and a bright pink one. " Ahh! Why didn't I use my bike to get here faster!" , Charlotte thought. Suddenly the door opened, a boy appeared in the door way looking at Charlotte. " You're late," He said in a kind of annoyed way. The boy had short light brown hair, had a blank expression for the moment, and had light brown eyes. He wore Nike jersey pants which where dark blue with a ring of circles running down the side, he was wearing a heavy brown jacket with dark red accents on it. His hands where in his pockets. " I know, I know.", Charlotte said. " Well, don't just stand there. Come in! Hurry, Professors Juniper and White want us."" I know they want us Joshua," Charlotte went through the opened door, with Josh behind her. And a girl with short straight , but obviously starting to curl, hair bounced up and down once she saw Charlotte and Josh enter the room. "Yay! Where're all here now!" , she quickly ran to Charlotte hugging her tightly."L-Lizzy~ I-I can't br-breath…" , Charlotte choked out. "Opps, sorry!" , Elisabeth let go of Charlotte and bent down to the ground to pick up her glass which fell off when she gave Charlotte her hug attack. Someone laughed in the background, it wasn't Joshua. Professor Juniper and her college Scientist White walked up to them, "Glad to see everyone is here now." Said Professor Juniper. Scientist white stood next to her holding a brief case wearing about the same clothes as Professor Juniper, but her shirt was light pink and her skirt was a dark maroon. Scientist White's hair was shoulder length and blackish brown, she currently was wearing glasses although Charlotte doesn't recall seeing her ware them that often. Elisabeth which was now standing eagerly with Scientist White, looked much different. She had brown straightened hair which was becoming curly at the bottom. She had dimples and a always happy face, her brown eyes where very curious and never seemed to stop looking at something. She wore purple rimed glasses, and a yellow bow in her hair. Her shirt was light blue and a thin dark blue scarf was wrapped around her neck. She wore worn out blue jeans that where rolled up at the bottom. Her brown boots seemed freshly polished. Joshua spoke up, " What did you need us for , Professors?' . They both smiled. "Well," Started Professor Juniper, " first we have a gift for the three of you." Scientist White laid the brief case on the table and directed them to come and look at it. The three children came and circled the table enough so White could still open the case. "Wh-What`s in the case?", Charlotte said. "You'll find out, be patient." White said. The kids leaned in closer as she started to unlatch the case. And when it opened, all their eyes grew large with excitement. "OMG! DO THESE POKE`BALLS HAVE POKE`MON IN THEM!" yelled Juniper laughed and nodded her head, " Yes, each of you pick one." "What kind of poke`mon?" Joshua asked."Surprise. Now , aren't you gonna pick one?" Professor reached her hand into the case immediately . And grabbed the middle poke`ball. "Hey! How come you get to pick first?" Joshua said angrily.

"Now, children", started Professor Juniper, " Don't fight, there is enough for each of you."Josh sighed and took the one to the left, and Elisabeth took the one to the right. And Charlotte then thought "Now what? Do we call out our poke`mon?". She looked at the Professors.

"Go on. Call out your poke`mon." , Professor Juniper encouraged. Joshua through the poke`ball into the air."Poke`ball, Go!", he said. The poke`ball landed on the ground and a poke`mon started to emerge. A pig-ish squeal sounded as a young Tepig appeared. Joshua smiled. "Tehh-**pigg**!" it said as it bounced up and down happily."Whoa! Josh! You got a Tepig! Nickname it piggy!", yelled Liz. "I am NOT going to name it anything but Tepig, Liz…", the Tepig jumped into Joshua's arms and he couldn't resist smiling again. "My turn next!" Liz said eagerly. She through the poke`ball into the air and it opened. A bright sky blue Oshuwatt jumped onto the lab table."Oshu-OshuWAH!" Lizzie`s eyes got a bit wider! " It-It's a Oshuwatt! I've read all about them and even seen some on TV! Oh, it's SOOO cute!" . Elisabeth skipped over to it and hugged it as it jumped into her arms. "Oshuwahh!" "I-I guess it's my turn… humph.." Charlotte turned her hat around and pulled back her arm releasing the poke`ball, "Poke`ball, go!" The Poke`ball opened mid-air and a summer green Snivy appeared standing in the middle of the room. It seemed a bit moody, and it's arms where crossed. But still Charlotte smiled, and sat down next to the Snivy. She turned her hat back around. "Hiya' Snivy. Ready to be best buds?" She said with a smile. The Snivy looked at her and tilted it's head in a confused way, and said " Sni-vyy?" Charlotte, looking a bit disappointed but still smiling, picked Snivy up in her arms. " Don't need to be confused, little guy." The Snivy, still a bit uncomfortable , stayed in her arms."Okay", said Scientist White " We now have a assignment for you three. It's like a experiment ." "Sure, after this, anything you want!" said Lizz. Professor Juniper Laughed, " We need to you guys to do some very important things for us. We need you three to complete the-"Joshua fit the pieces together," Y-You want us to help you complete the Poke`dex?"Charlotte and Elisabeth in unison, "The whaa~?" " Yes! We want you three to complete the Poke`dex. A Poke`dex is the thing that records all data of a poke`mon you meat." Explained Scientist , "Oh. Wait, that means we get to go ALL over Unova region!""Wow! That'll be so cool!" Elisabeth exclaimed. "Wait, what will our parents say?", spoke out Joshua. This lead to about ten seconds of silence from the three. "Don't worry, they all know already. It's alright." Reassured Professor Juniper. The happiness immediately returned to them. As Charlotte walked alongside Joshua and Elisabeth riding their bikes, Snivy was tucked away in his poke`ball. Oshuwatt was in Elisabeth's bike basket, and Tepig walked behind Joshua. They all returned home that day , getting ready for their new adventure and assignment.


End file.
